


Justification

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't cry for <i>fools</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification

He isn't crying as he stares up at the small black fleck hanging from the bridge towers.

He doesn't cry for _fools_.

Henry was a fool. He'd thought he was so clever, so careful, and yet. And yet. And yet he still fell, like all the rest, always too over confident. Was a fool. Was.

But then. Perhaps he was a fool himself, to think there would be any other outcome.


End file.
